danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ביקור במחוז קמפניה
thumb|מרכז|ממוזער|800px|נוף מפרץ נאפולי- צילם: Francesco Russo, Gulf of Naples from Via Orazio, pubblic domain, July 2008 קמפניה הוא מחוז בדרום איטליה, המצטיין באוכלוסייה צפופה, היסטוריה עתיקה, אתרי ארכאולוגיה ותופעות וולקניות. אוכלוסיית המחוז מונה כ-5.8 מיליון אנשים והוא האזור השני המאוכלס ביותר של איטליה . שטחו הוא 13,590 קמ"ר וכך קמפניה הייתה לאזור בעל צפיפות האוכלוסין הגבוה באיטליה. קמפניה, המכונה יחד עם דרום איטליה: Italia Meridionale, נמצאת במרכז חצי האי האיטלקי, לחוף הים התיכון במערב וכוללת את האיים הקטנים: קאפרי ואיסקיה. קמפניה נוסדה במאה ה-8 לפני הספירה, על-ידי מהגרים מאיי יוון וכונתה יחד עם אזור דרום איטליה "יוון הגדולה" מMagna Graecia . בתקופה הרומית האזור שמר על תרבות יוון ורומא. שם המחוז נגזר מהשפה הלטינית, הרומאיים כינו אותו כקמפניה פליקס שפרושו: "כפרי פורה" קמפניה היא עשירה בתרבות , במיוחד בכל הקשור לגסטרונומיה, מוסיקה, אדריכלות, ארכיאולוגיה ואתרי עתיקות כגון פומפיי והרקולנאום. מראות הטבע העשירים של קמפניה לעשות את זה חשוב ביותר בתעשיית התיירות , בעיקר לאורך חוף אמלפי , הר הגעש וזוב והאי קפרי. יהודים הגיעו לאזור בימי בית שני, בתור שבויים. הנמל puzzoli הייתה קהילה יהודית. בימי הביניים היה ריכוז יהודי גדול ובתקופה מסוימת הייתה הגירה מספרד (רבי יצחק אברבנאל התיישב בעיר וכיהן בממשל כשר האוצר. בעקבות גרוש ספרד, היהודים נדרשו לעזוב את האזור בשנת 1510, עד למאה ה-19 לא היו יהודים באזור. רק עם הקמת בנק רוטשילד בנאפולי חודשה הנוכחות היהודית בעיר. בנאפולי הקהילה היהודית היחידה בדרום איטליה. הקהילה קטנה ובית הכנסת שלה פתוח רק בשבתות ובחגים. מפת האתרים נאפולי - בירת המחוז נאפולי היא אחד הנמלים העתיקים בים התיכון , הוא העיר השלישית המאוכלסת ביותר והמרכז מטרופולין השני המאוכלס ביותר באיטליה. היא נוסדה על-ידי היוונים לפני יותר מ 2,800 שנה (המאה ה-8 לפה"ס) ונקראה ניאפוליס "עיר חדשה". הוא אחת הערים העתיקות ביותר המיושבת ברציפות . נאפולי נבחרה כאתר המורשת העולמית על-ידי אונסק"ו . ועדת הבדיקה של אונסק"ו הגדירה אותה כך : המרכז כמו להיות " של ערך יוצא דופן " ,והמשיכה ואמרה שנאפולי ' נאפולי הגדרה במפרץ נאפולי " מעניקה לוערך אוניברסלי יוצא מן הכלל אשר יש לו השפעה עמוקה " . אבל האיטלקים יודעים את הדברים האלה במשך מאות שנים. נולד כמושבה יוונית Cuma ולמעשה ממוקם במרכז הגיאוגרפי של אגן הים התיכון , יש לה מורשת שאין כמוהו כמקום של יחסי גומלין בין תרבויות . זה בא לידי ביטוי במבנה של העיר ומונומנטים , תערובת של יווני , רומי, נורמן, Angevin , שוודי, ארכיטקטורה ספרדית וצרפתית. שפת נפוליטני - ידועות לשמצה לא מובנת לדוברים רבים לסטנדרטים של טוסקנה איטלקית - גם מעידה על מקורותיה של העיר המגוונות התרבותיים, שמורכבים מצרפתית, מילות ספרדיות וערביות , מוכנסים לתוך מבנה יווני, Oscanולטיני. לראות את נאפולי ולמות (Vedi Napoli e poi muori) היא אמרה איטלקית המבטאת את החיבה לעיר אתרים לביקור File:Napol.jpg|נאפולי - מראה פאנורמי|link=נאפולי File:Costiera Amalfitana - Italia.jpg|החוף האמאלפיטאני|link=החוף האמאלפיטאני קובץ:Costiera Amalfitana 1944.JPG|החוף האמאלפיטאני - גירסת גוגול|link=החוף האמאלפיטאני - גירסת אונסקו - גוגול קובץ:Limoncello.jpg|בקבוק המשקה לימונצ'לו|link=לימונצ'לו קובץ:Eq it-na pizza-margherita sep2005 sml.jpg|pizza-margherita|link=פיצה File:Pasta Puttanesca by koishikawagirl.jpg| תבשיל אטריות מקורי מנאפולי|link=פסטה File:Neapolitan mandolin 001 s.jpg|מנדולינה איטלקית אתר מרכזי לשירים נאפוליטאניים||link=‎'O sole mio File:Naples-Castel Nuovo.jpg|The New Castle in Naples, Italy|link=קמפניה קובץ:Vesuvius from plane.jpg|מראה הר הגעש מהאויר|link=וזוב קובץ:Grotta azzurra.jpg|המערה הכחולה בקאפרי|link=קאפרי קובץ:Sorrent.jpg|הצוקים הלבנים של סורנטו|link=סורנטו קובץ:Napoli Sinagoga1.jpg|בית הכנסת בנאפולי|link=יהדות נאפולי קובץ:Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana.jpg|המוזיאון הלאומי- כאן מצויה המצבה היהודית העתיקה ביותר באיטליה מימי פומפיוס האישה אַ‏סְטֶ‏ר מירושלים|link=המוזיאון הלאומי לארכאולוגיה של נאפולי File:Villa Pignatelli2.jpg|משכן רוטשילד - מייסד הקהילה היהודית בעת החדשה - כאן היה בית הכנסת הראשון|link=Villa Pignatelli קובץ:Salerno- Panorama da castello di Arechi II.jpeg|מחשובי אתרי נחיתת בעלות הברית במלחמת העולם השנייה |link=יהודי סלרנו ScuolaMedicaMiniatura.jpg|בית הספר לרפואה בסלרנו - בו פעלו יהודים|link=סאלרנו File:Ischia da procida.jpg|איסקיה - אי מקסים במפרץ נאפולי|link=thxehv Ischia giardini ravino residence.jpg|הגנים הבוטניים של איסקיה|link=הגנים הבוטניים של איסקיה File:CasertaNorthernAspect.jpg|הארמוןהמלכותי של קזרטה|link=ארמון קזרטה File:Campi Flegrei.jpg|הסולפטרה - קרקע גועשת עם לבה|link=Solfatara di Pozzuoli Amalfi_-_Beach_(4785999669).jpg| נמל אמאלפי - מכאן הפליגו בימי הביניים לארץ הקודש|link=אמאלפי Amalfi_from_Cimitero.jpg|מבט לעיר|link=אמאלפי Old_waterfront.jpg|אמת המים העתיקה בהרקולנאום Oplontis_Caldarium_room8.jpg|"חדר החם" במרחצאות - הקלדאריום בווילה פופיאה טורה אנונציאטה - אופלונטיס Alburni_e_Vallo_di_Diano_visti_da_Caggiano_04.jpg|הפארק הלאומי צ'ילנטו וואלו די דיאנו|link=הפארק הלאומי צ'ילנטו וואלו די דיאנו מרכז|ממוזער|800px|לאתר הקש כאן [[פומפיי]] הצעות לסיורים * תשע האתרים המומלצים על-ידי tripadvisor * אתר התיירות הרישמי של האזור * סיור לישראלי באזור נאפולי ובחוף Amalfitana * [https://en.wikivoyage.org/wiki/Naples נאפולי - ויקי למטייל באנגלית] * [https://en.wikivoyage.org/wiki/Campania מחוז קאמפניה - ויקי למטייל - באנגלית] חומר רקע על המחוז * פורטל המחוז אתרי הויקיפדיה * איטלקית * אנגלית * עברית - קצת חלש פעילות וולקנית thumb|800px|מרכזאתרי הפעילות הוולקנית שירטט: MapMaste עיבדה לעברית: Itzuvit - ויקישיתוף * הקשת הגעשית של קמפניה * התפרצות הר הגעש וזוב בשנת 79 לספירה * ימי פומפיי האחרונים חוות דעת מטיילים לפי tripadvisitor אחת האטרקציות הגדולות ביותר בקמפניה הוא פומפיי. זוהי העיירה למרגלות הר הוזוב שנהרסה לפני אלפי שנים, כאשר הר הגעש התפרץ פתאום. בגלל החום והאפר האינטנסיבי, השרידים של בתים רבים , כלים, ואפילו אנשים ללא פגע לחלוטין,ואלפי מבקרים באים לכאן כל שנה כדי לחלוק כבוד . האתר כולל סיור מודרך שיכול להינתן באנגלית, כמו גם יש בו מידע היסטורי על העיר פומפיי והאירועים של מה שהתרחש , כאשר הר הגעש התפרץ . אטרקציה נוספת ענק לקמפניה היא חוף אמאלפי. למרות שהוא למעשה רצועת החוף המשתרעת לאורך כמה עיירות באזור , מטיילים אוהבים לנסוע על הכביש שנראה מרחפים מעל הצוקים וים להלן. או שאתה יכול לשכור רכב משלך או להיות מונע לאורך החוף , ואתה יכול לעצור מדי פעם כדי לצלם תמונות ופשוט ליהנות מהנוף . זהו אחד המקומות היפים ביותר באיטליה , וזה סימן מסחרי של איטליה. עוד מקום שתיירים אוהבים ללכת הוא האי קאפרי . זהו עוד מיקום מדהים שרוב התיירים מנסים לבקר לפחות פעם אחת. ישנן מוזיאונים רבים ברחבי האזור , כמו גם,ואם אתה הולך לנאפולי תוכל לראות בדיוק כמה יש בעיר זו בלבד . במקור One of the biggest attractions in Campania is Pompeii. This is the town at the foot of Mt. Vesuvius that was destroyed thousands of years ago when the volcano errupted suddenly. Because of the intense heat and ash, the remains of many homes, tools, and even people are completely intact, and thousands of visitors come here each year to pay homage. The site includes a guided tour that can be given in English, as well has historical information on the town of Pompeii and the events of what took place when the volcano errupted. Another huge attraction for Campania is the Amalfi Coast. Though it is actually a stretch of coast that runs along several towns in the area, travelers love to drive on the road that seems to hover above the cliffs and ocean below. You can either rent your own car or be driven along the coast, and you can stop periodically to take pictures and just enjoy the scenery. This is one of the most beautiful spots in Italy, and it is a trademark of Italy. Another place that tourists like to go is the Isle of Capri. This is another amazing location that most tourists try to visit at least once. There are many musuems throughout the region as well, and if you go to Naples you will see just how many there are in that one city alone. מזג האויר הצפוי קטגוריה:קמפניה קטגוריה:איטליה לתייר הישראלי